City of Angels
by Aviator39
Summary: When the team had just about given up hope of finding Steve alive, they use the last resource available to them: the angels. Unknowingly though, they set Lucifer's sights on the team and drawn themselves into the war between Heaven and Hell. Azrael disguised as Elena must choose between her heart and her family, and between a mortal and immortal life. Who will win Heaven or Hell?


**Author's Note: I don't know why I write these, it's not like anyone reads these things anyway. But, here's another story. I thank my lovely friend Eva for being my constant companion and inspiration to continue writing, as well as a gold mine of ideas. **

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers and Loki. Any recognizable quotes or characters or ideas are the property of their creators. I own nothing except the plot and my OC.

This story line, OC character and my pen name are copyrighted. Any attempt to use them is a violation of my copyright. **Aviator39****©2013-2014**

"Have no fear of moving into the unknown. Simply step out fearlessly knowing that I am with you, therefore no harm can befall you; all is very, very well. Do this in complete faith and confidence."

Pope John Paul II

"We're out of options." Tony said.

"That's a first." Clint commented. "Coming from you, that is."

"It's been three months." Thor rumbled softly and Loki nodded in agreement. Grey clouds hung heavy in the air, Thor's mood keeping them firmly in place, despite it being June and the weather report saying nothing of overcast skies.

"We can't just give up!" Natasha half-shouted. Bruce places a calming hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"There is one other option we could try." Phil interjected.

"Agent Coulson, I highly doubt the well being of the Captain is a concern of theirs." Loki said. "The lives of mortals rarely are."

"Phil, are you suggesting we call the Angels?" Maria questioned. "Please tell me you're not that insane."

"He's right." Fury interrupted. "They're our only option left." For those in S.H.I.E.L.D, including the Avengers and the higher ups of the world's governments, the Angels were common knowledge. But, to the public, acts performed by Angels were either luck or a miracle.

"So, how does one summon an Angel?" Tony asked.

"We pray." And pray they did, everyday and every night for a week, and so far, nothing.

"This isn't working." Bruce said. They were once again gathered around the conference table on the bridge of the Helicarrier.

"Thank you, for stating the obvious." Clint snapped and Natasha slugged him in the arm.

"Shut up, Clint, you're not helping."

"We tried my friends. There is nothing more we can do." Thor said, dejectedly.

"There has to be!" Phil exclaimed and threw the file he'd been holding onto the table, the papers it contained scattering across the glass surface.

Loki looked up from his position by the window, and then went back to whatever he had been brooding over.

Suddenly a rustling sound and a flash of light filled the room. When it faded, a young woman stood by the railing. Her silver-blonde hair was plaited intricately and pinned at the base of her neck. Her white shirt laced up the sides and was partially covered by a supple leather corset. Charcoal leggings disappeared into knee-high black boots. Black bracers covered her forearms and a short-sword hung from her hip.

"You summoned me." She said, voice high and clear. The bridge was silent, no one seeming to be able to find their voice. Truly, they hadn't believed the Angels would answer. "Speak, before I decide that this is a waste of my time."

"We did, summon you." Fury finally said. The Angel gave off an unnatural light. It had no source, but rather seemed to come from inside her. She was unearthly beautiful, but then again, Angels were Heavenly beings.

"Why?" Impossibly blue eyes, bored into his single brown one. And for once, Nick Fury felt small. If she wanted to, she could destroy the entire Helicarrier in the blink of an eye. Angels were older than any race known to man, even older than the Asgardians.

Thor spoke up, "Director, I must warn you. Angels are different from other immortal beings. While they're duty is to serve God and protect, they are under no obligation to interfere in the lives of mortals. They cannot lie, but are prone to half-truths and riddles."

The Angel's eyes flared dangerously. "Have care how you speak Son of Odin. I suggest you learn to hold your blasphemous tongue, lest I become tempted to silence it." The words were said with such surety and calmness that it sent shivers up Loki's spine.

"I apologize on my brother's behalf, Elena." Loki said, hoping to dispel the rising tension. "He meant no offence, he merely does not think before he speaks." He shot Thor a scathing glare, that if looks could kill, Thor would've been dead then and there.

"I doubt that, but I accept your apology." She turned to fully face the Director, there by turning her back on the others. "Why did you summon me?"

"Our Captain, Steve Rogers is missing." Natasha supplied and Elena turned to face her. "He was taken three months ago, and as of yet we haven't been able to determine where."

Elena faltered, her gaze becoming pained as she drew her lips into a thin line. She stepped over to the railing again, and braced herself against it. Her hands clenched in a white-knuckled grip around the top bar. "Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa." She whispered.

"What does that mean?" Clint asked, as softly as possible.

"My fault, my own fault, my most grievous fault." Tony replied. They waited in baited silence as Elena apparently debated with herself, or with the other Angels, they couldn't be sure. When she released the railing, there were finger shaped dents left behind.

"I will help you." She said. "Under one condition."

"We're listening." Phil said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You must all be in agreement. I will not help you, if you cannot agree to do as I say."

There were nods of assent from all except Thor. "What's the problem, Point Break?" Tony asked.

"No Asgardian, has ever, taken orders from an Angel. And we will not start now."

"Brother…" Loki warned.

Elena snorted and rolled her eyes. "Typical Asgardian. You wear your honor like a suit of armor… You think it keeps you safe, but all it does is weigh you down and make it hard for you to move."

"What is Steven to you?" Thor asked.

"He is her bonded, you dim witted oaf." Loki interjected and pinched his nose in exasperation.

Blue eyes held blue as Elena and Thor stared at each other. Even he seemed uncomfortable under her gaze. It was like she was gazing into the depths of your soul and finding out everything there was to know about you. "Do you want my help or not?" she paused. "History is a wheel, for the nature of man is fundamentally unchanging. What has happened before will perforce happen again."

"And, what do you mean by that?" Bruce hissed.

"The Captain has died alone once before, who's to say that will not happen again." She turned and proceeded to circle the group. "I'm afraid your friend, is going to have to make a decision. His honor or Steven's life."

All eyes turned to Thor. He took a breath, and said, "Will you help us, please?"

"Of course." A small smirk twisted her lips, as she turned once again to focus on the others.

"So, what's the plan?" Tony interjected, effectively dispelling the tension in the room.

"Pardon me?"

"You know, the 'plan'. Who does what, and who goes where."

"I'm well aware of what a "plan" is. I merely meant that you are mistaken if you think you will be accompanying me."

"The Captain is our friend and leader. You cannot expect us to sit on the wayside." Thor objected.

"I can and you will."

"I am the Son of Odin, I do not take orders from you."

"Did we not just go over this?" she turned and her eyes were dangerously bright. A ring of gold appeared around the irises. It continued to grow brighter as she approached Thor. Shoving him against the wall, she took of hold of his collar and pressed him hard, against the unforgiving metal.

"My people and I are older than you Thor Odinson, older than your father, and his father before him. We were created when the Lord Our God created the Heavens and the Earth, and the Hell beneath both. I am hundreds of millennia older than you; I am stronger, I am faster and I am wiser. Do not, ever, presume to place yourself above me." She paused for breath. "Because, you are not, and never will be above me." Her eyes were glowing now, her Grace seeping through, making them blaze like twin stars. To the others, she seemed to be using no effort to hold the God of Thunder a good two inches off the floor.

The agents on the bridge looked on in stunned amazement. No one dared to move, or to make a sound. "Elena." Loki said. "Release him." She released his collar, allowing him to drop to the floor and suck in air. None of them had realized that her grip had also cut off his air supply.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, brother?" Thor simply glared at his sibling, as he tried to get rid of the spots dancing across his vision. "Again, Elena, my apologies. He rarely thinks before opening his mouth."

The Angel simply glared at the Golden Prince before disappearing in a flash of light and rustle of feathers.

"The fuck was that about?" Maria asked.

"I'm guessing relations between your people are tense." Phil proffered.

"Understatement of the day." Natasha murmured.

"She could've killed you." Fury interjected. "Had she wanted to, you'd be lying dead on the ground."

"I doubt she would have." Thor rasped.

"I think she would've." Clint said. "She looked ready to do some serious damage."

"If you two are going to have a problem, then we need to discuss this." Fury said.

"There will be no problem Director." Thor replied and rubbed at his throat.

"Good. Make sure nothing like this…" he waved his hand through the air, "happens again." He paused. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Natasha replied, and glared at Thor. With things smoothed out, they all sat down around the conference table to wait for Elena and Steve to come back.

…

Steve blinked, trying desperately to see in the oppressive darkness of his cell. He guessed it had been around three months. He wondered if his team was still trying to look for him. A soft rustling sound drew his attention away from his thoughts.

"Steven Rogers." A voice spoke.

"Who's there?" he rasped out.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, and I am here at the behest of your team to bring you home."

"They didn't give up?" his voice cracked towards the end. Stepping closer he could feel the heat coming off her body. He leaned toward it, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. After months of being in the cold and the dark, being warm felt like Heaven to him.

"No, Steven. They never gave up." She reached up and snapped the shackle on his right wrist, followed by the left. He slumped against her and let out a pained whimper as blood rushed back into his arms and hands.

"Easy."

"It's going to take sheer luck to get out of here." Steve commented ruefully.

"With God on our side, what does luck matter?" This drew a small smile from Steve and a quiet laugh from Elena. "Can you walk?"

"I think so… hope so." She stepped back and watched as he swayed in place, but remained upright. His thin pants and shirt didn't provide much warmth in the cold environment of the cell. He gave an involuntary shiver and hugged himself

Elena removed the cloak that dampened the light of her Grace and wrapped it around her bonded. Warmth immediately began to seep into Steve's body.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I cannot do anything for your feet."

"It's alright." She withdrew a fist-sized white stone and held it in front of them. Bright rays of light sprung from between her fingers and illuminated the cell.

The cell reminded her of Lucifer's cage. Hard, stone walls surrounded them on either side, shackles and chains hung from brackets embedded in the walls. She shuddered at the thought and turned to further inspect the Captain.

Angry red cuts marred his chest and arms, as evidenced by the lines of blood crisscrossing his shirt. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and his features were sharp from lack of nourishment.

He glanced at her, as if he could feel her gaze washing over him. But, there was no recognition that he remembered who she was or their past lives together.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and took a small step towards her.

"No." she pressed the witchlight into his palm. "I will need my hands if we are to get out of here."

Steve looked at the being that had come to save him. There was a kind of pain in her eyes whenever she glanced over, and a feeling of resignation about her.

Unconsciously, he took her hand and squeezed gently. She was warm, warmer than him and Thor; it felt like a furnace burned just beneath her skin.

"You are safe now, Steven. I swear it." She murmured and moved towards the door. Snapping her fingers, the lock on the door fell away. It swung open on oddly silent hinges.

Darkness met them, not a single light in sight. It made Steve wonder how his captors had navigated their base, or whatever this place was.

"What's your name?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Elena." Her voice was like a balm to his nerves.

"Could you keep talking Elena, please?"

"Of course, Steven." She tightened her grip on his hand as he held out the witchlight in front of them and followed her out. Her natural light added to the illumination of the dark hallway.

"This is weird. I could've sworn this place was crawling with people yesterday."

"It is unsettling." She paused. "Unless of course they weren't human."

Suddenly, a large shape filled the hallway, its mass blocking any possible escape. Glowing yellow eyes stared back at them and hot, fetid breath washed over them.

"Steven, get behind me." Elena said, and nudged him gently but insistently until he was indeed behind her.

There was the sound of metal on metal as she drew her sword, the blade thrumming with power. The demon shifted uncomfortably.

"Who sent you?" Elena's voice rebounded around the hallway, filling every nook and cranny with its volume.

"Lucifer." The thing hissed, and the sound sent chills throughout Steve's body. He shuddered and took a step back.

"So, you killed the mortals to satiate your hunger." She smirked. "How dull."

"The Master desires the mortal's soul. It is pure, untainted and strong."

"Tell your Master he will have to pry his soul from my cold, dead hands."

"It would be my pleasure to deliver your body to Lucifer." The demon lunged, claws and fangs extended. Elena was just a fraction of a second too late to defend herself, razor sharp claws raked across her front. Light-blue light blazed from the gashes, and golden ichor soaked the front of her now shredded shirt.

Elena swung her sword in a deadly arch, the blade sliced through skin and bone. An ear splitting howl erupted from the thing's mouth.

"Et incendit! Et incendit!" it wailed. Another stroke and the hallway was silent once more. The blue light had faded and all that were left of Elena's injuries was a torn and bloodied shirt.

"What was that?" Steve asked after finding his voice.

"A demon." She said plainly and paused. "We need to leave here."

A blazing hand gripped Steve's arm, and the sensation of flying overtook him. He shut his eyes at the blinding flash of light that followed.

"Steve!" a voice shouted.

"Thank God!" another followed. Stainless steel and monochromatic walls met his vision as he blinked several times. The Helicarrier, he was on the Helicarrier.

"Easy." A musical voice murmured as he began to sway in place. "Sit." Steve allowed himself to slump into one of the rolling chairs that surrounded the conference table.

The warm presence of Elena faded as she was shoved aside by his teammates and the medics trying to get to him.

"Your medicine won't work on him." She stated over the din of voices. All activity ceased.

"What do you mean by that?" Clint hissed.

Moving him aside, she knelt in front of him once more. She placed two fingers on his forehead and a blazing heat began to spread through his body, followed by a pleasant coolness. Once it faded he realized all of his aches and pains were gone.

"The humans that were holding him were followers of Lucifer and no doubt allowed themselves to be possessed." She paused. "I must inform Michael at once."

"Wait!" Steve exclaimed. "Will you come back?" His eyes were bright and hopeful as they regarded her.

"If you have need of me, I shall return. You are in good hands Steven." Then in a flash of light and rustle of feathers she was gone.

Steve blinked to clear the spots from his vision. "Something wrong?" Fury asked.

"I know her. I swear I do. I just can't remember from where." There was something about her; something about the way he felt when he was around her. Like they were connected.

Whatever it was. He wouldn't rest until he figured it out.

The Latin translates to either: it hurts! It hurts! Or it burns! It burns!


End file.
